The Crystal of Magic
by Digimagic
Summary: Discontinued::These are the Records of Sarah's adventure in the Digital World. Please Don't Flame! My First fic.


CHAPTER ONE: ****

CHAPTER ONE:

THE CREST OF

SADNESS

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DIGIMON, JUST MY IDEAS.

Hello, my name is Sarah and I'm a Digi-Destined. This is my Digimon, Pantheramon. This is my story about how I became a Digi-Destined and how it was. I was 7 1/2 when I saw my first Digimon. It was after Tai and Kari saw their first Digimon but before they went to the Digiworld for the first time. Here's my Story…..

"Aaah! Who or what are you?" Said Sarah.

"I'm Pupmon, your Digimon."

"For one, What's a Digimon, and where am I?"

"Digimon is short for Digital Monsters and you're in the Digital World."

"Okay, is that far from Japan?"

"I don't know, where's Japan?"

"I don't know, How will I get home if I can't even figure out where Japan is?"

"I don't know, I'm sorry I'm not much help but I'm only a Digimon."

"It's Okay, I don't care, well I do, but I don't, well, you know what I mean!"

"No, I don't know what you mean."

"Well, I mean that I care but I don't mind that you don't know."

"So you don't care if you get home, right?"

"No, I do care if I get home."

"Oh, so you're not mad that I don't know where Japan is because you don't want to get home!"

"I do, but I don't mind, I mean, I want to go home but I don't care, I mean, I'm confused."

"Hahahaha! I know what you mean. I was just messing with you."

"You.. you… YOU BUTTHEAD!!!!!!!"

"Woah! It was just a joke, cool down."

"Ok……. But that wasn't funny."

"Nope. It was hilarious!"

"YOU BONEHEAD! That's not a good way to make friends."

"Can't you take a joke?"

"Yes."

"Then why are you so upset?"

"It was mean, duh."

"No, funny joke!"

"No, mean!"

"Funny!"

"IT WAS MEAN."

"Funny!"

"I'm not gonna argue over something so stupid."

"Stupid?! Oh, never mind. I don't feeling like arguing either."

"Wanna go for a walk?"

"Okay."

"Cool. Let's go! AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"

"What?"

"T-T-Turn Around."

"Oh No! It's Devimon!"

"MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! YOU'RE JUST A WEAKLING IN YOUR IN-TRAINING STAGE, SO I'LL DESTROY YOU."

"No, not Pupmon! You can't destroy him! He's my friend!"

"TOO BAD." He hits Pupmon.

"No! PUPMON! Huh? What? A Digivice?" She picks it up.

"PUPMON DIGIVOLVE NOW!"

****

PUPMON, DIGIVOLVE TO: WOLFMON!!

"Wolfmon!"

"I am Wolfmon. I Digivolved to save you."

**__**

BLUE EYES!!!

"HA. THAT'S A WEAK ATTACK." Devimon hit Sarah.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

"SARAH!!!!"

****

WOLFMON, DIGIVOLVE TO: FIRICOOMON!!!

"I'm Firicoomon, the meanest Digimon you'll ever meet. Bring it on, Devimon!"

"HA. YOU THINK YOU CAN DESTROY ME? THINK AGAIN!"

"I will destroy you or die trying!"

"YOU'RE RIGHT ABOUT THE DYING PART!"

**__**

WILD EYES!!!!

"HA." Devimon Picks up Firicoomon and squeezes him.

**__**

WILD EYES!!!!

WILD EYES!!!! Firicoomon fires and fires, but it doesn't work.

"HA. I WILL SQUEEZE UNTIL YOU DIE!"

"FIRICOOMON! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Sarah starts crying.

"SARAH!!! HELP ME!!!!!!!"

"How?"

"I DON'T- AAAHHHHH!!!! KNO-"

"FIRICOOMON!!!!!!!!!" She watches helplessly as her Digimon deletes.

"No, not Firicoomon… No, no, no!" Then a Digi-Egg appears. Sarah gets up to get it, but Devimon reaches it first. He crushes the Egg with his bare hands, laughing mercilessly.

"NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!"

"I WILL SPARE YOUR LIFE, WEAKLING." Devimon leaves Sarah crying over the lost of her partner.

After Devimon leaves, a Digimon comes up to Sarah.

"Hello, I am Elecmon. And your name is…… ?"

"Sarah."

"Sarah, Why are you crying?"

"Because my partner Wolfmon was destroyed by Devimon, then he picked up Wolfmon's Egg and crushed it right in front of me!"

"That's cruel. Of course, Devimon's a cruel Digimon. Come with me."

While they're walking…..

"You must be a Digi-Destined, right?"

"Right."

Elecmon stopped walking. "How did you know that?"

"I'm just full of info right now."

"Since you are a Digi-Destined without a Digimon, I have a gift for you."

"What?"

"It's a surprise."

"Oh."

"Here we are! Here's where all Digimon start their lives."

"Oh, Okay. What is it called? Babyville?"

"No! It's called Primary Village."

"Cool."

"Now for your present."

"Cool!"

"Where did I put it… Oh! Here it is!" He held a black Digi-Egg. "for you."

"Cool! Thanks!"

"No Problem. It's one of my favorite Digi-Eggs."

"Cool! I'll take good care of it, I promise!"

"I've got a Question. Is 'Cool' the main part of your vocabulary?"

"No, I just say it a lot."

"Doesn't that count?"

"I don't know! I'm only 7 1/2!" Then she leaves. She lies down.

A half hour later…

"Huh?"

"Finally you woke up, sleepyhead!"

"What's your name?"

"I'm Kitinamon, your new Digimon. I hatched from the Egg Elecmon gave you."

"Cool!"

"So, what's your name?"

"Sarah."

"Cool!" Sarah has a huge smile on her face.

"Sarah, why are your eyes watery?"

"My last Digimon got destroyed by Devimon."

"That's mean."

"Yeah, I know. Let's go for a walk, okay?"

While they're walking…

"Hahaha!"

"Did you hear that?" asked Kitinamon.

"No, What?"

"Listen."

"Okay." She listens. "I don't hear anything."

"Well, I sense evil."

"Oh no, you'd better hide!"

"Why?"

"Because it's probably Devimon, coming back to destroy me."

"Then I'm staying!"

"No. Go."

"Why should I?"

"Because if you stay, you're gonna get destroyed, just like Wolfmon." A tear drops from her eye. The place where it lands starts to glow.

"What's that?" Sarah asks.

"I don't know, but just grab it and let's go!" She grabs it and runs off to hide.

Twelve minutes later…

"What is it?" asked Kitinamon.

"The Crest of Sadness."

"How'd you know that?"

"I don't know."

What will happen to Sarah next? Will she lose Kitinamon like she lost Wolfmon? And What about the Crest of Sadness? Find out next time, in:

The Crystal of Magic

Chapter Two:

The Others


End file.
